


Sand Castles

by RenderedReversed



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Thor is very experienced at it, cuddle time is a mandatory practice in Loki-worship, the obligatory Beach Fic™
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-27 03:21:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15677010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RenderedReversed/pseuds/RenderedReversed
Summary: Loki, Thor, and a day at the beach.What Odin didn't know couldn't hurt him.





	Sand Castles

When Odin had cast him and Thor out of the palace under orders to essentially ‘grow up’, Loki could’ve never imagined _this_.

 _This_ was the soft, lapping hiss of waves on sand, a cool sea breeze long since gentled by the palm trees to the north of the bay; the sun accomodating and warm, its heat tingling just a toe under the line of an unpleasant scorch along the length of his spine. A hot bath would have felt just as good with half the satisfaction, Loki thought lazily. It was a good idea still, for perhaps later in the day.

He let fall the last thought to keep his eyes open and dozed.

Either a moment or an hour later, Loki’s brief tranquility was broken by the sound of feet pushing through the sand. His ears perked, but the weight and canter was familiar—to this particular creature, Loki knew, feigning rest had always allowed for more opportunities to beguile than greeting it had. Permitting the creature’s approach was to his advantage, really.

He felt more than heard Thor pause; the intensity of his brother’s gaze, especially when it was on Loki and _especially_ when Thor thought he wasn’t looking, was impossible to ignore. A doe could’ve felt it five miles away and had the time to sprint back to the woods before Thor would’ve even known she was there. His brother was so _silly_ , but if he wanted to admire Loki, then, well, who was Loki to deny him?

Loki knew exactly how he looked right now: lain on his front in the perfect image of relaxation, head pillowed on his overlapped hands; the natural slope of his back, nude, to the curve of his behind and long stretch of well-toned leg; all this, warmed and inviting from the midday sun.

Thor, poor creature that he was, was not one born with an inclination towards restraint. On the contrary—he was loud, brash, and easily tempted by anything that began with ‘L’ and ended with ‘oki’.

This made him predictable.

Loki predicted that, in the next few seconds, Thor would be stumbling over, tripping on two left feet in his eagerness to try and cover the expanse of Loki’s uncovered skin with his large, rough, _curious_ hands.

True to his nature, Thor stumbled over and—from the sounds of it—just barely managed to avoid getting sand all over them both. Loki heard his knees hit the cloth-covered sand with a muffled _thump_ before Thor’s cold, wet palm pressed into the dip of Loki’s back.

Loki didn’t yelp, but he did cry “Thor!” and try in vain to roll away.

“Sorry, sorry,” Thor said, only sounding a little sorry. One of his hands moved up to Loki’s shoulder and pressed him back down again, gentle but firm. Loki shivered.

Loki acquiesced.

“You’re so warm,” said Thor, marvelling. He ran the pad of his thumb over the wet spot he’d caused, collecting the water there and rubbing it back into Loki’s skin. Already, it was beginning to warm and evaporate. Loki wondered if Thor would lean down and lick it off before then.

Thor leaned down.

Loki held his breath. He felt Thor’s lips flutter against his shoulder blade petal-soft, journeying south on a hummingbird’s flight to sup the heat from Loki’s skin. When Thor reached the wetness of his earlier mischief, he paused, pressed an open-mouthed kiss there, and—

Bit down.

This time, Loki _did_ yelp. He turned over faster than Thor could stop him and kicked his brother hard in the ribs. Then, he stole the towel right from under him for good measure.

Thor’s shoulders shook with laughter. “Don’t be angry, Brother,” he said, sprawled on the sand. “Look, here, I’ve got a cold drink for you.”

Loki sniffed delicately. When Thor saw that he was no closer to appeasement than before, he set the can aside and crawled closer on all fours.

Loki glared and tugged the towel over his head.

“Loki,” Thor called, “Looooki.”

“Shove off,” Loki said.

Thor did not, in fact, shove off. He poked the sandy towel roll until it peeled back, and then he quickly yanked his finger away before it was bitten off.

“Must you be so _annoying_ ,” Loki grumbled.

To which Thor replied, “It’s part of my brotherly responsibilities,” before ducking down and making a very good attempt at kissing Loki’s pout away.

Good behavior ought to be rewarded; Loki allowed Thor to lay his share of the towel back onto the sand, though with the caveat that he lie down immediately.

Thor did so with gusto. He didn’t bother being polite and slid directly into Loki’s space, up close and personal as could be. They traded caresses between them like coin: a touch for a kiss, bolder still a lick for a nibble in a visible place. Thor allowed Loki’s skew of the exchange rate; they both could win, even when Loki thought he had the better deal of it.

His hand came to splay across Loki’s waist by instinct, the other curled beneath Loki’s head. The skin was warm and soft there and Thor could not resist stroking it in a natural progression downward.

“Curious hands,” Loki muttered. “Is that what you will blame?”

“No,” said Thor, “my interest in you is nothing to blame, and should someone find fault with it, they should find fault with the whole of me.”

Loki snorted softly. The short exhale puffed against the crook of Thor’s neck, and this too was instinct: bending his head and pressing a soft kiss to the crown of Loki’s.

This was in direct contrast with his hand, which took the opportunity to squeeze Loki’s ass.

“You should take these off for me,” Thor murmured, referring to his brother’s thin black booty shorts. According to Loki, they were swim trunks, but Thor much rather preferred to call them as they were.

“Really,” Loki deadpanned, “Really, Thor? This is a public beach.”

“And I’m sure you’ve already set a strong deterring spell over the entire area. Come, don’t act like you didn’t plan this.”

It was a fair point. Still, Loki nipped at the underside of Thor’s jaw anyway.

“We’re going to get sand _everywhere_.”

“A good reason to go skinny dipping later.”

Loki laughed at that one, all breathy and coy, just as Thor liked him. When he slid a sly leg up Thor’s side, Thor grabbed him at the crook of his knee and hitched it to his hip. He ran a greedy hand over the sun-soft skin and dug his fingers into the meat of Loki’s thigh, enjoying the way they slot together, the way he could feel Loki hardening against him.

“Mmmm,” Loki hummed. He slipped a hand beneath Thor’s arm and curled around him, as malleable as putty, clinging to Thor as if the towel was a tiny thing and the sand was the imaginary lava of their childhood.

Loki liked to be weak to things like that, or at least appear so. Then he’d let Thor make a display of valliance, watching on with a Cheshire grin before Thor reached the finish line only to find Loki already there, sitting cross-legged and smug. When they were children, it was rather frustrating, but now that they were older…well. A smug Loki usually meant a Loki in a playful mood, and a Loki in a playful mood—even when it was at Thor’s expense—he knew how to deal with.

One of Loki’s hands slipped beneath his shirt and vanished it. Thor laughed, and then promptly stopped laughing when Loki ground their hips together.

“Oh,” Thor said.

“Mmmmhm,” said Loki.

In one smooth motion, Loki flipped them over so the entirety of Thor’s weight was pressing down on him.

Thor swallowed. All of a sudden, they were both very, very naked.

“Since you _insist_ , Brother,” Loki drawled, looking quite satisfied with himself, “I suppose sex on the beach isn’t the worst idea you’ve had.”

“Glad you see it my way,” Thor said.

The sun, the sea, and Loki beneath him—Thor figured this wasn’t what their father intended when he banished them, but, well.

What he didn’t know couldn’t hurt him.

**Author's Note:**

> tbh I actually had a whole au backstory (and actual story) for this but I ended up just writing cuddle time and I'm 1000% okay with that


End file.
